En los brazos de un ángel
by Sowelu
Summary: Sin pensárselo dos veces, toma su frazada y se detiene en el contorno de la tienda. Lo observa una vez más, presumiblemente sin ser vista, antes de acercarse a él. Mientras Ron puede jurar que escucha claramente la voz de su sueño. R/Hr
1. Chapter 1

_Advertencia__: La historia contiene un pequeño spoiler DH sin relevancia alguna_

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling

* * *

_

"**Arms of an Angel"**

"_You're in the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here"_

Afuera corre el viento helado de los temporales de invierno que se comienzan a sentir en ese enorme paraje en medio de la nada, y cada vez que observa levantarse un poco la tienda por el fuerte aire piensa en él. No puede evitarlo, tiene que pensar en él porque la guardia le toca esa noche y el estar atento es primordial para la misión. Eso es, tiene que pensar en la misión, en la protección de todos, por eso se preocupa; aunque últimamente se preocupa por él todo el tiempo.

Ambos parecen tener una especie de contrato que han firmado hace mucho tiempo y que por ningún motivo quieren deshacer, ese arreglo al que los dos llaman "amistad" y que ha existido entre ellos desde el primero día en aquel tren escarlata, pero que ha crecido rápidamente estos últimos meses. Esa 'hermosa amistad' que trae de cabeza a Hermione quien por quinta vez en esa noche intenta cerrar los ojos y descansar un poco. Pero mientras está acostada en su cama improvisada, sus pensamientos son constantemente interrumpidos por las condiciones del clima que se dan afuera. Y por quien esté afuera.

-¡Graaafff! –El ruido seco dentro de la tienda hace que Hermione se de vuelta y se enfrente con la visión de Harry roncando, sonríe, está claro que él necesita esas horas de sueño y que posiblemente eso también indique que está profundamente dormido. Sin pensárselo dos veces, toma su frazada y se perfila hacia afuera, su figura se detiene en el contorno de la tienda y lo observa. Lo observa una vez más, presumiblemente sin ser vista, antes de acercarse a él.

Un chico que se nota no ha cortado en un largo tiempo su roja cabellera, intenta a toda costa fuera de la tienda donde acampan, conseguir un poco más de calor. Mueve frenéticamente sus manos al tiempo que sopla inútilmente entre ellas para dos minutos después darse por vencido al no lograr mucho avance. Su cuerpo le exige calor extra, mientras su mente lo traiciona con imágenes de Hermione. De su rostro, de su cuerpo. De un abrazo que ambos comparten y que quizás le dé el toque reconfortante que la noche necesita. Cabecea inconscientemente por el sueño.

-¿Ron?-

El chico se espabila, definitivamente el frío está haciendo mella en él porqué puede jurar que escucha claramente la voz de su sueño.

-¿Ron?- se escucha un poco más fuerte – ¡Ron te estás durmiendo!- exclama Hermione al tiempo que se acerca tímidamente a él -…la guardia la hago yo esta noche… anda… ¡vamos!, levántate ya…- exige la chica al momento que de forma cálida pero apresurada para no obligarse a _sentir_ nada extraño hacia él, lo toma del brazo para que se meta en la tienda.

-¿Qué dices?- Reclama sorprendido Ron. -Y dejarte aquí con este frío. ¡Por supuesto que no! Aún puedo aguantarlo, por cierto, que… ¿Qué haces afuera?- su voz se quiebra al tratar de averiguar cuánto tiempo lleva allí parada y si él no ha hablando en voz alta. Hermione sólo lo observa y al no poder levantarlo, da un paso más y se sienta a su lado.

-Pues yo sólo… yo vine a… quería… vine a dejarte esto… -balbucea mientras de un costado de su brazo toma una mullida frazada y la entrega a Ron. Su mano tiembla ligeramente, de nuevo culpa al frío. Es que… pienso… pienso que la puedes necesitar…- dice lentamente- _¿te puedo abrazar?_ su mente insiste. Ahora pierde el sentido real de estar ahí afuera… sacude la cabeza mientras Ron la observa entre extraño y alegre.

Ambos reaccionan.

-Hermione no, no y una vez más no… ¡métete ya que te vas a congelar! -Instintivamente el chico se acerca y al ver su mano temblar la toma, la acaricia y Hermione le regresa una mirada confusa. -Er… Ron… yo… -intenta hablar pero algo en su garganta lo impide y por segunda vez su pensamiento parece gritar _¿te puedo besar?_ Borra automáticamente esa idea de su mente.

-Está…está bien… pero al menos quédate con la frazada, adentro no hace tanto frío. -Hermione insiste, al tiempo que ligeramente mueve su cadera más cerca de las del chico y sus manos se toman completamente. El escudriña sus ojos, hay algo hermoso en esa mirada, lo sabe, sabe que ella también está afuera por otras razones. Su corazón sólo espera que sean las mismas razones que las de él.

-Sabes que no la puedo aceptar, ¡ya me las arreglaré! -Ron nota como gran parte del frío se ha ido y eso que todavía no la abraza. _Abrázame._ Le suena a reclamo, esperando que aquello sea un juego de telepatía que espera Hermione comprenda. _Abrázame y quédate conmigo_, parece exigir su mente.

-Al menos…-comienza Hermione con fuerza sacada de quien sabe donde –al menos… déjame acompañarte _-y abrazarte,_ piensa por tercera vez al momento que extiende la frazada a lo largo de su cuerpo.

Ron no insiste, pero destapa a Hermione y junta las dos frazadas, ahora sólo se cubren con las dos encimadas, una sola en realidad, mientras ella instintivamente se deja caer en el cuerpo de Ron, siente la calidez de su respiración y sus recuerdos la llevan de regreso unos años atrás.

_Hermione respiraba fuertemente, su cuarto curso daba fin y ahora todo cambiaba radicalmente, pues a pesar de ser amiga de Harry Potter y andar en aventuras todo el tiempo, ella también era una chica. Había sido por primera vez cortejada como se debía y Víktor Krum la había invitado al baile. En un descuido antes de despedirse, este se había acercado a ella, la había tomado de las manos, y sin esperar una aceptación más formal por parte de ella, la besó. Poso su boca en los labios tan fuerte que Hermione automáticamente abrió los ojos tanto que se dio cuenta de quien tenía enfrente besándola. Aunque en esos momentos su cabeza no atinaba a componer a la persona que realmente había esperado ver. Se separaron, realmente no había durado mucho pero Viktor sintió la imperiosa necesidad de preguntarle, ¿Qué tal estuvo?_

Comienza a ver todo nublado, su mente recuerda y siente el cálido aroma de Ron, se mueve incomoda y maldice mentalmente como es que estando en esa situación tan confortable puede estar pensando en… mejor no mencionarlo.

-¿En qué piensas? -Ron pregunta tratando de aparentar calma, quizás su mente sólo esta distraída porque Harry ha estado ausente. _Malditos celos_. Se tranquiliza, sabe que es absurdo pensar en ellos dos de esa forma, pero al no recibir información de Hermione insiste. -¿En qué piensas?

Hermione lo mira pero nada sale de su boca. Él sacude la cabeza y en un acto de comprensión la aferra de los brazos que se sienten agradablemente cálidos. Quiere cuidarla, protegerla de cualquier daño, así puede mantener su mente despierta. Le cuidará el sueño.

Ella se relaja y su mente insiste y pregunta _¿Qué tal estuvo?_ Y una voz que sabe guarda esa parte de razón que siempre la ha caracterizado, se deja vencer.

Sabes cómo estuvo. No era él.

_No era Ron_.

Y satisfecha, se duerme acurrucada en los brazos de Ron tan rápido que no se percata del beso que el chico le planta en la mejilla, mientras la razón vencida de Hermione agrega en sus sueños, _no eras tú_.

_"Not like this angel"

* * *

_

Este shot se me ocurrió tan rápido que por eso está acá incluso antes del 6to capitulo de mi fic, espero les guste mucho y lo hayan disfrutado leer tanto como yo escribirlo.

Sowelu~


	2. Chapter 2

_Advertencia__: Spoilers DH relevantes a partir de este capitulo_

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rowling.

* * *

_

"**Fly Away"**

"_In the arms of an Angel, fly away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear"_

Ella siempre ha sido de las chicas que creen saberlo todo, creen que toda solución está en un libro y por eso siempre es el primer lugar en el que busca, pero a pesar de que ella tiene en la mayoría de los casos una solución para todo, se permite dudar. _Se permite fallar_. Aunque esta acción no le resulte completamente agradable.

Desde que su memoria toma parte del mundo mágico, ha tenido amigos a su alrededor cuando necesita algo, siempre ha contado aunque a rejegos, con Harry y Ron. Los tres siempre se han mantenido juntos para sortear toda clase de problemas. Sin embargo, esta vez todo es diferente, esta vez ella está sola.

En su habitación, hace más de media hora que Hermione se muestra impaciente, ha estado colocando sobre su cama de manera escandalosa cualquier tipo de objetos que a su juicio, puedan ser de ayuda a donde quiera que estén pensando ir. Y a un lado de su cama, en una pequeño escritorio, un enorme libro de hechizos abierto en una página buscada escrupulosamente.

* * *

_**Hechizos "O"**_

_Obliviate__. Encantamiento referente a la memoria. Modifica o borra porciones de la memoria de la persona a la que se le aplica. Suele ser muy recurrido por El Ministerio de Magia en su trabajo de mantener el mundo mágico secreto de los muggles.

* * *

_

Piensa. Camina de nuevo con paso lento y los ojos cerrados, tanto es lo que lleva andado ese día en su habitación que ya ni se sorprende tropezando con los muebles de su recamara. Sabe que lo único que le falta es convencerse. Convencer a su mente que es la única solución para llevar a cabo las cosas. Si tan solo sus amigos estuvieran ahí. Vuelve a pensarlo. Si sus amigos estuvieran ahí ni de broma le permitirían hacerlo. Pero a su parecer es el mejor plan con el que cuenta, y si todo sale como ella espera, nadie sufrirá. Sólo ella, pero ella puede soportarlo. Siempre haciéndose la fuerte.

-Hermione… hija, baja ya que la cena esta lista. -Se escucha desde el comedor.

Con paso decidido y respirando profundamente de manera continua para obligarse a no caer, Hermione llega a la mesa con una enorme sonrisa y saluda a ambos padres que por sus trabajos los mantiene fuera de casa gran parte del día. Ya sentada al otro extremo de su madre y con su padre, su héroe, a su lado izquierdo, Hermione tiembla discretamente por primera vez en muchos días. Comienza a comer con su pensamiento lejos de allí.

~O-O~

Cree que pensar en ella es ahora lo mejor que puede hacer, se han mantenido recluidos y con extremas medidas en la madriguera que ni siquiera puede darse el lujo de salir al jardín, y como buen recurso para esas horas de verdadera angustia, se permite pensar en ella. Hace unas semanas habían hablado claramente, sin rodeos. Por primera vez habían mantenido una conversación sin enojos, sin reclamos, sin bromas ni ideas absurdas, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Ron había deseado más instantes así con ella. Lo que en un momento como este concluía en que deseara tanto la llegada de su amiga a la casa, la cual estaba prevista para mañana. Todo se había planeado.

Desde que los dos amigos se habían enterado de la misión de Harry, de manera silenciosa y sin alegatos, habían tomado la decisión de que también sería su misión. Ni siquiera lo habían hablado entre ellos, ni comunicado uno a otro, simplemente lo sabían. Y esa tarde, cuando se juntaron en la sala de Gryffindor, hablaron como dos personas que demostraban sinceramente el enorme cariño por su amigo y la terrible turbación que les causaba la decisión que iban a tomar. La partida por los Horcruxes.

Y Ron en un instinto de los que muestra últimamente cada vez que su pensamiento se llena con la imagen de su amiga, se lleva la mano a su pecho pulsando los latidos de su corazón, sabe que está sufriendo. Su corazón está inquieto.

~O-O~

Con paso cansino, Hermione sube las escaleras que la devuelven a la soledad de su habitación. Le hubiera encantado platicar un poco más con sus padres, pero sabe que eso es imposible, tiene millones de cosas que hacer antes de que mañana al medio día, Arthur, el padre de Ron, pase por ella para llevarla a su segundo hogar. Se detiene unos segundos en el último escalón y un pensamiento –el único que ha sido constante –vaga por su mente. _Ron_, y como si no tuviera derecho, lo aleja para seguir en su tarea.

Parte de pertenecer al mundo muggle, es la ventaja de la enorme biblioteca con la que cuenta sobre libros de países alrededor del mundo. Países que muestran infinidad de lugares alejados de la magia, justo lo que anda buscando. Y tras una cuidadosa investigación ha encontrado perfecto Australia para llevar a cabo su plan, y ahí con este otro libro abierto junto al de hechizos, Hermione pasa su dedo por una docena de imágenes de pueblos pintorescos en costas y bosques. A sus padres les gusta la playa, reduce las opciones. Y sin pensarlo mucho en el nombre o en las condiciones en las que encontrara el lugar, su dedo se detiene en una foto. Abajo se lee "Costa Victoria… una de las mejores zonas para vivir tranquilamente en Australia."

El dedo le tiembla y lo aleja inmediatamente de la página, no debe ser débil, lleva repitiéndose eso desde la última platica con Ron, ojala siempre sus conversaciones fueran así. Habiendo encontrado el lugar, Hermione mira el pequeño reloj que tiene en su mesa de noche. Cuarto para las nueve. Sus padres de seguro se encuentran viendo su programa favorito en la sala…

Al otro día, Hermione sabe lo que tiene que hacer, ya no puede detenerse, y sin seguirse torturando, termina de bajar los escalones que ponen distancia entre ella y sus padres.

–Papá… Mamá… -Hermione siente quebrar su voz -¡No me odien!

Su padre la observa profundamente, Hermione siente la mirada. Entre ellos siempre ha existido una conexión que poco pueden entender las personas y en particular su madre, ambos comparten el mundo de la lectura y los libros los hacen soñar juntos. Desde pequeña, se pasaban largas horas en la ataviada tarea de contarse historias, dejaban volar su imaginación, y cada noche, una historia nueva era sacada de los labios de padre e hija. Compartían su mundo tan bien. Se conocían mucho mejor.

-¿Odiarte… de que hablas? –Y con este comentario de Mark Granger, la mente de Hermione parece que se endurece a cada segundo, sin embargo su corazón no es tan duro como puede aparentar, y sin aviso alguno, Hermione estalla en lágrimas.

-¡OBLIVIATE!-

Llanto y torpeza, pero determinación en sus actos, es lo que conduce a Hermione a trasladar por fin a sus padres al destino indicado. Incluso ella se sorprende como tantas semana de preparación le han dado buenos resultados, y tras dejarlos conscientes y con nuevas identidades en una pequeña casa de playa, la chica se prepara para decir adiós a Mónica y Wendell Willkins. Ninguno recuerda haber tenido una hija, ella eólo espera recuperar a sus padres.

No hace falta contar detalles, el sufrimiento que Hermione ha estado conteniendo después de lo de esta mañana, sólo es proporcional al que sabe le espera. La chica que ahora se encuentra sentada en la sala de su casa, mira preocupada el reloj, las once y media. Temprano, al despertar, se había duchado y vestido con el modo más mecánico que en su vida hubiera experimentado. Y ahora sólo espera. Impaciente.

Minutos después enfrenta a Arthur Weasley con la mejor de sus caras, pudriéndose por dentro con miles de sentimientos. Sin embargo, cuando llego a la casa, es saludada por los que ahí se encuentran. Ginny regresa con su madre a una actividad del hogar, pero al ver a Ron, apartado de los demás, toda la fingida felicidad, la frialdad, el talante que creía tener ante lo que estaba haciendo, se ven fundidos por su mirada. Camina pausadamente viendo la timidez del chico, y como si ambos lo hubieran estado esperando, un aferrado abrazo los aleja de cualquier excusa para internarse en la soledad. Hermione comienza a llorar.

-Ron, tengo miedo.

-Yo también.

_I need some distraction or a beautiful release  
memory seeps from my veins it may be empty…

* * *

_

Gracias también por leerlo aunque no dejes opinión. Sowelu~


	3. Chapter 3

_Advertencia__: Spoilers DH _

_Texto en cursivo, es traducción directa del libro._

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rowling.

* * *

_

"**Dark Night"**

"_It don't make no difference, escaping one last time…"_

Cierra los ojos mientras un rayo verde pasa justo a su lado, si la muerte está cerca prefiere no verla llegar. Pero mantenerse a oscuras sólo resulta en ver el rostro de ella varias veces en su mente, sonriendo, festejándole las bromas hace dos noches en su habitación. Él no es ningún cobarde, es obvio que tiene que demostrárselo, y sabe que con los ojos cerrados, esa palabra está más que justificada.

La mente de Ron sólo vaga en un sentido, se siente estúpido pero no puede evitarlo. Estando en medio de la batalla con los mortífagos el único pensamiento que tiene es sobre ella. Incluso el rubor de haber tomado a Tonks por la cintura no es nada comparable con los momentos vergonzosos hace escasos días mientras practicaban.

El plan de volar era más que factible, así que Ron muy serio había tomado a Hermione de la mano como tantas veces ella lo había hecho, y la llevó fuera de la madriguera para llevar a cabo su primera lección de vuelo formal. Todo un fracaso. Definitivamente ella no estaba hecha para las escobas, sin embargo, la situación había ameritado una clase privada con ambos en la vieja barredora, la había tenido tan cerca, tanto, que accidentalmente había rozado con sus labios su mejilla derecha mientras sentía el estremecimiento de Hermione delante de él. Ron no había podido dormir esa noche recordando la respiración de ella en su cuello. Toda una poesía. Pronto, se repetía. Pronto se lo diría.

Sentado en la parte trasera de la escoba que comparte con Tonks, miles de recuerdos se le vienen de golpe, es imposible. Imposible que él estando en esa situación de extremo peligro recurra a mantenerla en su memoria, pero quiere abrir los ojos y ahora sólo por ella es que puede lograrlo, la que mueve su mundo. Se pregunta dónde está, cómo está y se siente descontrolado. Piensa en ella y toma fuerzas para luchar.

~O-O~

Su vista se desvía desmesuradamente al cielo. Nunca creyó encontrarse en esta situación, pero la noche pinta demasiado oscura y comienza a sentir miedo. La Guerra ya inicia, o al menos después de la grandiosa idea o más bien la única manera de trasladar a Harry, la Guerra se encuentra más que declarada. Y con ella, con cada nueva señal en el cielo, suspira y se incrementa su angustia.

Ella y sus absurdas preocupaciones todo el tiempo, es lo único que se alcanza a repetir. Y es así desde que siendo pequeña, se encontró ante el gran dilema de su nueva vida como bruja, y su madre le dijo un día que se relajara. Ella no lo pudo evitar. Y su padre alegaba que si no lo dejaba de hacer algún día iba a explotar, pero parecía que había sido una orden y desde ese día, Hermione no pudo parar.

Cada vez que tenía exámenes, pláticas con maestros o búsquedas de algún tema, se transformaba completamente en la odiosa insufrible de la cual era bien conocida, sin embargo, ella no lo hacía adrede, ahora lo veía claro. Y es que siempre, o al menos según sus recuerdos, casi siempre desde que estaba con esa enorme angustia, sus dos amigos tenían que ver, siempre era por ellos. Con ellos. Y sólo había una persona, que aunque ella poco lo aceptara, lograba sacarla de sus casillas al igual que su madre repitiéndole la misma cantaleta todo el tiempo.

–Ya Hermione, ¡date un respiro! -Y siempre que lo escuchaba, él lo conseguía. Ron conseguía tranquilizarla un poco.

Pero para su mala suerte, o quizás más para la preocupada señora Weasley, Ron todavía no aparece. Después de que cada uno saliera del número 4 de Privet Drive, todo había sido caos y confusión. Los Mortífagos siguieron a unos y otros y poco se sabe quién realmente ha salido libre. George se encuentra sin una oreja dentro de la casa. Harry ha sido atacado directamente por Voldemort.

_-El ahora vuela.-_

Esas palabras le taladran el pensamiento ahora que aparentemente Ron y Tonks han perdido su traslador. Su angustia le hace reflejar un sentimiento muy cerca de su pecho, le obstruye, no es que sea nuevo, pero ahora le duele en particular cada vez que escucha sobre Ron. Su confusión aumenta y la noche aun no da noticias sobre él.

~O-O~

El fuerte viento sacude su ropa y observa la situación de sentirse por unos minutos Harry Potter, seguramente, Hermione se encuentra junto a él, y con tanto barullo ni han de notar su falta. Vuelve a cerrar los ojos por escasa fracción de segundo y se reprime mentalmente por pensar semejante ridiculez. Ella nunca le ha dado indicio de no quererlo como amigo.

De hecho es de las pocas chicas que a su muy extraña forma de demostrarlo, lo apoya en todo. Bueno, ella y su hermana. Y particularmente cuando rueda expresiones sobre lo bien que juega al ajedrez, llega a inflar por días enteros su orgullo un tanto amainado. Rápidamente ve acercarse a dos mortífagos, uno a cada costado. Y con una velocidad extrema, suelta un _Confundus_ a cada uno de ellos, se ven librados.

De hecho si se pone a pensar bien, nunca le niega su ayuda por muy absurda o rayada que esté. Los deberes constan de una excusa perfecta para estar con ella, y siempre después de hacerse un poco del rogar, logra obtener su apoyo. Rápidamente Tonks mueve la escoba en picada, van huyendo de un cobarde que no da la cara, pero aferradamente no los deja de lado. Esta vez es Tonks la que con un esquive y un hechizo perturbador logra salir avante una vez más.

Gritos y movimientos arriesgados. Obscuridad y Tensión. Su pensamiento se sume de nuevo en lo complicado que ha resultado sacar a Harry de la casa de sus tíos. _Hermione_. Su presión aumenta, no logra evitar que la preocupación se aprese de él por no saber de ella, mientras el rostro de Hermione aparece en su mente, triste y enojada. Furiosa. Tan tonto había sido para no ver la realidad, y sin razón alguna había comenzado una relación tan superficial con Lavender Brown. Pensó que ella nunca se lo perdonaría, pero sorpresivamente, su lazo era demasiado fuerte como para lograr conservar su amistad. Le había dejado claro un sentimiento, pero al ser Ron Weasley, el más terco de todos los hermanos y hombres del mundo –al menos del mundo mágico- aun no lograba aceptar que definitivamente era a él al que quería como más que un simple amigo. Y de manera impecable en un giro forzado y extremadamente complicado, Tonks logró aterrizar la escoba en la casa de Tía Muriel.

~O-O~

Ella no puede evitar sentirse preocupada por Ron, muy a pesar de las personas que creen que es débil combatiendo, ella confía plenamente en él. Sabe que es fuerte, aunque a veces su terquedad y flojera dan una imagen completamente equivocada. Y es que si Ron escuchara y viera un poco más lo que tiene a su alrededor no iría por ahí azotándose constantemente. Si supiera que su corazón vale más que la estúpida fuerza, apreciaría como ha cambiado. Como es el mismo de siempre y sin embargo, ha cambiado todo.

Y su cuerpo se vuelve a estremecer con el abrazo sincero que hace unos días Ron le dio en el funeral de Dumbledore. No se había sentido así con nadie más, de eso estaba segura. Y sin embargo, aunque mostraba madurez a pasos enormes, era cierto que no veía dar un paso más allá para demostrarle que quisiera ser más que su amigo. Quizás después de todo, sólo serían eso. Amigos.

Y si ella hablara de la madurez de la que tanto ha dado muestra, no olvidaría su charla al otro día de la muerte de Dumbledore. Ambos, se habían sentado en un pequeño sillón frente a la chimenea de la sala común. Y ambos, habían estado de acuerdo por primera vez en muchas cosas. Entre ellas, la gran amistad que los unía. Y silenciosamente, ambos habían aceptado que se cuidarían mutuamente. Nada de bromas, nada de ideas absurdas.

El tiempo pasa muy lento, y Ron y Tonks aun no dan señal de su regreso. Observa el cielo ante cada destello, trueno o pequeño movimiento de viento en los árboles. No le importa si alguien se da cuenta de su extrema preocupación, ya nada le importa. Y ante todas las imágenes que ahora le están dando vuelta por su mente, no olvida las últimas palabras que le dijo antes de que se subiera al thestral con Kingsley.

-Hermione, _devuélveme una tarde junto a ti_. Cuídate mucho.- Y sin haberle dado mayor explicación, Ronald Weasley había montado al aire.

¿Que se suponía que significaba eso? Si, cuídate mucho, pero quería otra tarde junto a ella, y eso era lo que quería enfrentar de nuevo al ver sus ojos.

~O-O~

Tan pronto toca suelo, ve como Tonks configura otra traslador y el brillo plateado le indica cuán cerca esta de saber. La sensación de presión le devuelve a la madriguera. Una pequeña imagen con los nervios de punta, su corazón de regreso. La ve bien y se dispone a ser de nuevo el Ron despreocupado para impedir que ella se ponga peor.

_-Son ellos -gritó Hermione._

_-Están bien.-_ Balbuceó antes de que Hermione se abalance sobre él y le abrace firmemente.

_-Creí…Creí-_

_-Estoy bien -_dijo Ron palmeándole la espalda -_Estoy bien-_

_-Ron estuvo genial- _Las miradas de Remus y Harry fueron socarronas por un momento ante las palabras de Tonks. –_Aturdió a uno de los mortífagos, directo en la cabeza, y cuando apuntas a un objetivo en una escoba en vuelo…_

_-¿Lo hiciste?_ -dijo Hermione levantando la mirada hacia Ron con los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

_-Siempre el tono de sorpresa_ -dice él gruñonamente _-¿Somos los últimos en volver?_

Y una sonrisa discreta pasa por las bocas de ambos mientras tímidamente se miran a los ojos. Él se acerca sigilosamente a su oído.

-Honestamente Hermione, ¿creías que te iba a dejar sola?

A veces la vida es tan corta y a veces el mundo es tan pequeño. Y su madre siempre le ha dicho: _Encuentra a esa persona que haga sonreír a tu corazón_, y él, después de tanto tiempo, pleitos y confusiones, estaba seguro que lo había logrado.

"_You float like a feather in a beautiful World"

* * *

_

Y bueno a todos los que leen y dejan opiniones como a los que no. ¡GRACIAS!

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!**

Recuerden siempre soñar y vivir intensamente. Sowelu~


	4. Chapter 4

_Advertencia__: La historia contiene spoilers DH_

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rowling.

* * *

_

"**Peace"**

"_It's easier to believe." _

"_In this sweet madness, oh this glorious sadness"_

El pensamiento vaga por su mente como una enorme manecilla yendo y viniendo constantemente en un gran reloj de cuerda. Y se lo cuestiona tantas veces como su mente se lo permite, ya que debido a la situación en la que se encuentran es complicado. La cuestión parece irse sembrando en su ser. Si realmente ellos son sólo amigos, sólo son eso y ya.

No es que no le de señales tan obvias que dejan corto a Grawp si trata de esconderse detrás de la casa de Hagrid, pero es que a veces llega a dudar si el trato es por ser grandes amigos, o por el simple hecho de que pasa ahora más tiempo con él porque Harry comienza a aislarse. Es un cabezota y lo sabe, pero es un sentimiento que revolotea en su cabeza, y que lo convierte en la peor persona según él.

Y no es que dude estar ayudando a su amigo en semejante situación. De alguna forma, esta guerra también le pertenece y está consciente de que la misión es ahora de los tres. Pero su enorme confusión lo lleva a dividir los motivos por los cuales está realmente ahí. Y sin dejar de lado el pensamiento, ella es parte segura de uno. Ella ha resultado para él la más poderosa razón del encontrarse juntos en estos momentos, del por qué él está allí. Y se lamenta enormemente que al final de cuentas este motivo sea tan fuerte, que en momentos llegue a ser el único. Pues sin lugar a dudas se encuentra allí para cuidar de Hermione, mientras siente un fuerte rubor pasar por su rostro.

~O-O~

Ella se sienta en el incómodo sillón de Grimmauld Place a esperar, vigilar, rogar para no ser encontrados, mientras ve claramente la confusión en el pelirrojo. Desde que emprendieron la huída de la boda de su hermano, él ha mantenido un semblante poco común. Preocupado. Sabe que se preocupa por su familia y no es para menos, ya que de alguna forma, él es quien más lleva las de perder al tenerlos a todos involucrados en la guerra, que cualquier error, sería atroz para todos, pero más para él.

Por eso trata de infundirle ánimo, y cada vez que se encuentran solos, se anima a posar su mano en el hombro de él, y pretende decirle lo más que puede tan sólo con su mirada.

_Te quiero._

Ya que el que Harry escuche que realmente Ron tiene miles de motivos más para estar con su familia que aquí, convertiría un caos su búsqueda y lo haría sentir más culpable de lo que ya es palpable.

Pero también ha descubierto que Ron puede ser más valiente de lo que él mismo cree, que lo admira cada vez más conforme pasa el tiempo entre las frías paredes de la ancestral casa de los Black. Y cuando Ron se atreve a sentarse a su lado, siente recorrer por todo su cuerpo una descarga desconocida, más nunca desagradable.

Y si ella logra sentirse la mitad de valiente que él y se anima a mirarlo a los ojos, rápidamente los aparta al descubrir que los de él la traspasan completamente. Nervios.

'_Solo amigos ¿no?'_

~O-O~

Desde el preciso momento en que se atrevió a sacar a bailar a Hermione en la boda de Bill, poco dudó no andar en lo correcto, y a estas alturas no tiene ni la mínima duda de lo que siente. Y si alguien se atreve a comprobarlo, sacaría inmediatamente el tan eficiente libro regalo de sus hermanos meses atrás, que ya se panda de los lados por exceso de uso.

Y es que desde que se comenzó a percatar de las reacciones en ella cada vez que él se acercaba, puso en práctica la batalla por la cual asegurar estar cerca de Hermione como más que un simple amigo, y eso lo tiene claro incluso más de lo que él lo supone.

Por eso aquella noche, el haberle arrebatado el preciso momento al odioso de Víktor, lograba que en estos instantes estuviera tranquilo, confiado y alegre, a pesar de la contrariedad. Haber tenido las agallas para atreverse a pedirlo enfrente de otras personas, suponía para él la travesía más grande.

_-¡Ven y baila!-_

Tres palabras, directo. Una respuesta.

Pero una vez tomada la decisión, todo resultó satisfactorio. Un momento realmente dulce. Recordándose cuanto tiempo había resultado su terapia para llevar a cabo la acción.

Así fue como atravesó la pista con ella a sus espaldas, podía contar las miradas que en ese momento no se alejaban ni un milímetro de ellos. Miradas burlonas, sorprendidas y por supuesto, la mayoría provenientes de sus familiares y amigos, quienes no desperdiciarían oportunidades para recordárselo después. Y de pasada, juró ver la enigmática sonrisa de Luna Lovegood, de quien la mirada que le regresó fue más sincera que incluso la de su propia hermana que se hallaba a su lado.

A estas alturas aun se cree capaz de recordar el momento con sus cinco sentidos en todo su esplendor. Prácticamente volver a revivirlo. Y es que esa tarde el espectacular vestido lila que lucía con su grácil caminar la hacía ver hermosa, suponiendo que las miradas embobadas que enviaba, pasaban desapercibidas para ella.

_-Hermione, luces maravillosa-_

_-Siempre el tono de sorpresa-_

Y ella dejaba ver la más linda de las sonrisas. Definitivamente cada día era más obvio, y cuando la sacó a bailar, supuso un paso muy importante.

~O-O~

Esta tarde ella recuerda haber tenido una pequeña discusión con Ron, aunque ya jura que todas sus pláticas se tienen que convertir en discusiones por la maldita costumbre, Que llega a asegurar que tan sólo fue una charla más.

Esta vez él se aseguró de que el sillón fuera para que ella durmiera, a pesar de que los tres contaban con cómodas bolsas de dormir. Ella quería que se respetara la igualdad en su pequeño grupo, que no por ser chica la trataran con más tacto.

Aunque si analizaba el caso, no era que le disgustara totalmente el "detalle", más bien era que llevaba tiempo dándose cuenta que por la mente de Ron pasaban muchas cosas últimamente, la mayoría por supuesto referente a ella, y eso la ponía un tanto incómoda.

_¿Por qué rayos no se decide de una buena vez?_ Borra la idea inmediatamente por considerarla tonta. Ninguno está para semejante situación, si es que hay una situación en sí. Pero es que ¿desde cuándo a Ron le ha salido lo caballeroso? Y su mente se llena inmediatamente de una lista con los motivos suficientes en los que puede jurar que Ron la trata ahora diferente, muy diferente.

Por eso ahora ella acomoda el sillón mientras a sus pies se extiende en el suelo la bolsa de Ron peligrosamente cerca, mientras Ron le asegura que sólo es por su seguridad. Después de todo, su pequeña discusión terminada en charla era por su seguridad, mientras esboza una tímida risita bobalicona, aunque sabe que esas risitas no van con ella.

~O-O~

Es cierto que no es un gran bailarín, él mismo se considera patoso y arrítmico, lo cual al final de cuentas y después de mucho analizarlo es parte del Ron que Hermione conoce desde el principio. Así que ¿qué más da demostrar sus carentes talentos con tal de alejarla del _'intruso rumano'_?

Con tal de pasar tiempo con ella y demostrarle con un simple baile que sigue luchando.

Una mano en su cintura, otra enlazada con la de ella y un leve pisotón, dejan claro que la diversión comienza. De pronto se muestra indeciso, esperando los gritos o por lo menos un gesto de disgusto por su parte. Para sólo dos segundos después una sonrisa de comprensión dé paso a una leve carcajada, dejándose guiar por la chica frente a él.

Es cierto que no aprendió al instante, pero sí que se divirtió como nunca con ella, y que a los quince minutos, él ya le daba vueltas con una mano, para ella responderle sólo con más sonrisas mientras su vestido giraba al ritmo de la música.

Y si no fuera por la música y que deberían estarse moviendo, seguramente ambos hubieran observado cada detalle del otro hasta saberlos de memoria, pues sus miradas involucraban más que un baile, más que un simple momento.

~O-O~

-Ron ¿recuerdas la boda de Bill? -El aludido voltea con sus ojos expectantes.

-Claro -Por supuesto que recordaba más que los detalles.

-¿Te divertiste...?- Ella se arrepiente de terminar la frase. Él tarda un rato en contestar, más cuando la observa, no duda.

-Me divertí mucho bailando contigo -De repente la sangre sube por su rostro lo que la hizo asentir rápidamente para después voltear la cara.

-¿Y tú? -Ella esperó a tranquilizarse, y la imagen de Ron y su particular estilo de baile hizo que fuera más fácil contestar.

-Claro que me divertí, bailas... tienes... un particular estilo -Las risas de ambos los sorprendieron, pues tenían ya varios días sin hacerlo.

Cuando Harry regresa para dormir, ellos cesan su plática y ambos se acomodan en sus respectivos lugares. Por supuesto Ron al tenerla tan cerca, duda hacia qué lugar recostarse. Sin embargo, cuando Harry parece dormido, ella se voltea hacia él y lentamente baja su brazo casualmente al costado del sillón. Él coloca su brazo detrás de su cabeza, ventajosamente a la altura de la mano de ella.

-Fue el mejor baile que he tenido Ron- Y aunque apenas es un susurro, él se pinta de mil colores.

-Definitivamente digo lo mismo- Y su mano que guarda tras la cabeza, se desliza a su frente mientras duda unos segundos simulando pasarla por su cabello. Sin embargo, si ella quiere poner en práctica algo de la valentía que le ha observado a Ron horas atrás, es su oportunidad y sin vergüenza, alarga su brazo para tomar el de él y enlazar ambas manos.

-Gracias -Es lo único que menciona, mientras asiente lenta y casi imperceptiblemente.

Ella cierra los ojos mientras él espera que ella recoja su mano que ahora comienza a picarle en la suya debido al suave calor que ahora circula.

Pero ese momento no lo ve llegar y queda sumido en su propio sueño. Sus manos se separan suavemente ya entrada la madrugada.

_"Maybe… I'll find some peace tonight."

* * *

_

_¡Feliz día de la mujer!_

Beteo: Náyades... creo que nunca me cansare de agradecerte XD

Dios!se que no tengo perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero de repente la maestría y el no tener computadora resulto en un caos... pero aqui estoy de nuevo con esta pareja... saludos...

**Stef**, **Rose**, **Wendy** y **Jo**! XD rayos ya saben que me encanta saber de ustedes seguidos... y este capítulo va dedicada para ustedes cuatro por la eterna paciencia... y ahí siguen Gracias! Stef la postal muy linda, en serio... gracias...

Y a los que van en proceso de leerlas o no dejan rr's gracias...

**Sowelu~**


	5. Chapter 5

_Advertencia__: La historia contiene spoilers DH Nota: el texto en cursiva es sacado del libro._

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rowling

* * *

_

"**Reasons"**

"_Spend all your time waiting for that second chance for a break that would make it okay"_

Los ojos le pesan, mientras trata de hacerse a la idea de cuantos meses llevan "atrapados" entre tiendas, trampas y Grimmauld Place. Mientras asimila que todas las acciones recaen en un sólo punto, encontrar y acabar con el alma de Voldemort.

Va de un lado a otro del pequeño resguardo, y como nada le asegura salvar esa noche del sueño, se pone a recitar en pequeños susurros cada uno de los hechizos que recuerda, por orden alfabético, por utilidad, por daño… Y cuando va por el tercer atributo en la letra S, descubre que sus manos se encuentran sudorosas por haberlas masajeado nerviosamente todo el tiempo.

Suspira fuertemente al terminar con su lista mental improvisada, sabe que es la primera noche que siente un miedo latente, creciendo. Y no es que no concluya lo que pasa como una situación de riesgo, simplemente tiene miedo… miedo a perder.

Y ella casi nunca teme nada, o al menos es muy astuta para que los demás no lo noten, le gusta demostrar su suficiencia en todos los aspectos de su vida, más cuando incluye magia y oscuros artilugios. Pero no puede reprimir la ansiedad creciendo en su ser, para ser precisos, la ansiedad que se materializa como dolor agudo en alguna parte de su cuerpo entre el corazón y la boca del estómago.

Nota que el tiempo es la peor forma de pasar la situación si solo se cuenta con los hechos recientes. Y observa a sus amigos, quienes respiran profundamente a pesar del ruido que seguramente debe haber en la mente de cada uno, el mismo ruido que se transforma en pesadillas cada vez que ella cierra los ojos. Pero no grita, ni lo hará nunca. Y observa hacia la cama de arriba, sintiendo que su corazón se acelera involuntariamente, observándolo mientras sus gestos le confirman que su sueño no es tranquilo.

Él duerme en una posición forzada por el momento, con sus largos brazos colgados hacia los costados de la cama y con la cabeza ladeada en posición contraria a la cara de Hermione. Sus hombros se mueven en ligeros tics de vez en cuando, mientras exhala bufidos ruidosos y llenos de preocupación. Y mientras su pecho sube y baja con la cada vez más difícil tarea de respirar, ella lo puede percibir.

El brillo de un objeto dorado que cuelga de su cuello le da en la cara cada cierto tiempo, y brilla con la tenue luz de la lámpara, dejando ver su forma circular y relativamente pequeña para la enorme carga de maldad que contiene. Y entonces él se voltea con todo su cuerpo hacia ella, mientras ella por segundos temiendo ser descubierta, baja la mirada a sus dedos, que muestran el maltrato del tiempo.

Cuando se encuentra segura que los ronquidos son demasiado profundos para seguirlo observando sin remordimientos, ella levanta la mirada. La escasa luz, deja ver una nítida silueta en forma de "S" que se inscribe en el objeto, sin duda, la forma es una serpiente. Una reliquia que pertenece a magos de familias antiguas que pretenden con objetos como estos, demostrar su pureza, e involuntariamente su cara realiza un gesto de desagrado.

De hecho, le desagrada más la idea de verlo en el pecho de Ron, pero han decidido compartir la carga y el segundo a cargo, ha sido él, y las últimas horas han parecido en particular complicadas, como si la parte que reside de alma en el objeto tomara venganza por los planes contra su dueño. Y mientras yace sobre la cama gracias a la larga cadena que tiene, observa los ojos ahora cerrados de Ron, y desea verlos abiertos, mirándola, consolándola.

-¿Qué haces? -Las palabras expulsadas desde la dirección donde duerme Harry provocan que dé un salto hacia atrás, tapándose la boca inmediatamente para no gritar. Su rostro se voltea levemente cuando Ron se levanta ligeramente sobre su cuerpo. -No te preocupes, seguro está dormido. -Y Hermione regresa el rostro a tiempo de ver como el chico pelirrojo se recuesta de nuevo, para que momentáneamente, el medallón quede fuera de su vista.

-Pensé… pensé que estabas dormido. -Los balbuceos hacen dudar a Harry.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -Harry ya se ha incorporado en la cama, manteniéndose sentado y con los ojos ligeramente hinchados por haber despertado de golpe.

-Estoy bien Harry, gracias… -Pero su mirada no lo engaña.

-No pareces muy segura -Hizo ademán de enderezarse pero ella lo detuvo indicándole con la palma de su mano hacia él, que no se moviera.

-Tu regresa a dormir, lo necesitas yo… estoy bien, en serio. -Y el aludido se acomoda de regreso en la cama. -Es sólo que… ese objeto se ve muy pesado. -Al comprender, Harry asiente bajando la vista a sus manos.

-Lo es, y no se siente del todo agradable sabes, pero todo irá bien… no te preocupes.-

-Es solo que parece que Ron no duerme bien, creo que es tiempo de que lo use yo. -Y en un rápido movimiento, Hermione se mueve hacia el cuerpo que reposa en lo alto para con el mayor cuidado jalar el medallón de su cuello. Por raro que parezca, Ron no luce molesto, al contrario.

-¿Estás segura? Creo que puedes esperar un poco más… -Pero cuando Harry está terminando de hablar, Hermione ya pasa sus manos por encima de su cabeza, acomodando el pesado objeto debajo de la espesa cabellera.

-Regresa a dormir. -Y con un giro sobre sus pies, le da la espalada a Harry para seguir con su habitual vigilancia.

**~O-O~**

-¡Es que no puedo creer que no entiendas, Hermione! Yo sólo quiero dormir un poco más. -Las palabras son expulsadas por Ron dentro de la tienda mientras es despertado para que tome la ronda en lugar de Harry.

-¡No es tan difícil entenderte Ron, el problema es que tu entiendas que Harry necesita descansar! -Se mueve nerviosa mientras un dolor de cabeza amenaza con desatarse el resto del día.

Esa mañana Ron porta el medallón, es absurdo que estén peleando si todo ha andado bien en la semana, pero las palabras mordaces comienzan a ser cosa de todos los días y a ella le duele, siente los filosos cuchillos haciéndole grandes heridas en el corazón, y ya no puede más.

-¡No me estés molestado Hermione¡ ¿Por qué no te ocupas mejor de Harry? -Hermione frunce el ceño. -Al parecer hay que estar más pendiente de cualquier cosa que ande mal con él. -Y sin aviso alguno, Ron jala la ligera manta con la que se tapa hasta desaparecer la cabeza. Vuelve a roncar en segundos.

En la entrada, Harry los observa mientras Hermione, derrama una discreta lágrima por su mejilla derecha.

**~O-O~**

Estar solos por días en inmensos parajes no despierta en nadie las mejores reacciones, y los tres se van dando cuenta que la presión aumenta conforme el tiempo pasa, y se percatan que una sombra muy grande ronda entre ellos, implacable.

-¿Estás loco Ron, como te atreves a pensar eso de Harry? -Su tono es acusador, y su dedo índice le apunta el pecho con fuerza, mientras baja el tono y voltea la cara para evitar levantar sospechas en Harry.

-Es que simplemente es así, me sorprende que no te des cuenta. -Y Ron le voltea el rostro para seguir recolectando un poco de frutillas en un par de arbustos cercanos a la tienda.

-¿Qué no me doy cuenta de que, según tú? ¿De qué estás incómodo aquí, o de que quieres las cosas más rápido? -Hermione aprieta la boca tan fuerte que sus palabras apenas se escuchan y sus labios forman una delgada línea en su rostro.

-¿Sabes? Este lugar no es lo más cómodo del mundo, cómo se te ocurre preguntar eso, sabes a lo que me refiero…-

-La verdad, Ronald, es que no lo sé. -Esta vez al notar que Harry ya ha entrado en la tienda, se anima a tomar a Ron por el brazo y voltearlo bruscamente hacia ella.

-¿Te has dado cuenta que Harry sabe tanto como nosotros? -Las palabras salen tan rápido de Ron que ella de momento se paraliza. -¿Ves? Tú también te das cuenta, y no lo puedes discutir.

-Es absurdo Ron, Harry nos ha contado todo lo que sabe, y creo que comprendes de que va el asunto.

-Lo único que comprendo es que tú estás más concentrada en que no se te reviente la burbuja que has construido alrededor él. -Los ojos de Ron brillan momentáneamente de rabia, ella siente la presión y aleja dos pasos hacia atrás. -Y honestamente Hermione, yo ya me estoy cansando.-

-¿A qué te refieres? -Y el silencio se hace presente en el lugar, momentáneamente no hay arrullo del aire al hacer contacto con los árboles, ni pequeños insectos o pájaros que llenen el ambiente, tampoco se oye su respiración por lo que está segura que las palabras de Ron la han tomado por sorpresa. Y él lo sabe.

-Me refiero a que estamos desperdiciando tiempo valioso persiguiendo algo que ni él mismo sabe de que se trata. -Sus palabras bajan de volumen y de intensidad, sin embargo, mantiene su rostro crispado.

-Pero…- Ella siente como poco a poco la va desarmando.

-Y nosotros deberíamos exigirle algo más, porque la verdad el tiempo pasa y no podemos estar así para siempre. -El rostro de ella se derrumba, y la tristeza sobresale mostrando los ojos vidriosos.

-No creo que exigirle más sea la respuesta Ron. -Sus palabras apenas en leves murmullos, él adecua su tono al de ella.

-Entonces hay que hablar con él, y tú debes decidir de qué lado estás. -Hermione siente que un frío recorre su espalda.

-¿De qué lado estoy? -Su respiración comienza a acelerar. -Sabes que eso no es justo…-

-Entonces entiendes lo que está haciendo… -Ron sigue apuñalando y ella está perdiendo fuerzas.

-Es cierto que es decepcionante estar en estas condiciones, pero…-

-Entonces lo prefieres a él, es bueno saberlo.-

-Yo no lo prefiero a él.- Y lo mira intensamente llena de dolor. -No me hagas elegir, -pero él comienza a avanzar lentamente hacia la tienda dándole la espalada. Y lo siguiente que sale de su boca sólo se escucha como un leve murmullo.

-Sí, claro. -Y cuando ella voltea para seguir su partida ve a Harry parado afuera de la tienda hurtando la escena a escondidas, su mirada de soslayo no le da buen indicio.

_-¿Crees que no he notado a los dos murmurando a mis espaldas? ¿Crees que no me di cuenta que estaban pensando estas cosas?-_

_-Harry, nosotros no…_

_- ¡No mientas! -le lanzó Ron.- Tú también lo dijiste, dijiste que estabas decepcionada, dijiste que pensabas que tenía algo más para avanzar que…_

_-¡No lo quise decir de esa manera, Harry, no quise! -gritó ella._

_-Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí?_

_-No lo sé._

_-Vuelve a casa entonces-_

_-¡Sí, quizás lo haga! -gritó Ron_

Y en esos momentos el corazón de Hermione se cristaliza y se quiebra. Siente como los miles de pedazos se separan y caen pesadamente en el suelo, lo peor es que él ni siquiera lo nota. Sólo sabe que al contrario, el corazón de Ron en estos momentos está en la oscuridad, que la niebla que forma parte del alma de Voldemort lo toma por completo, lo posesiona. Y no es él, y pide a gritos que su mente sólo acepte que no es él realmente el que habla, su corazón duele, tanto, que es imposible verlo claramente.

Entre sus intentos de retenerlo le pide que se quite la reliquia, le pide desesperadamente que se percate de lo que realmente está sucediendo, que el medallón está activado y por consiguiente está ganado. Y como si se tratara del mismo Voldemort en persona está dando paso a paso su plan más efectivo, más oscuro, más fácil. Alejarlos en estos momentos que tanto se necesitan entre los tres. Alejarlos a ellos dos, ahora que por fin han ido aclarando sus sentimientos.

_Miró a Hermione._

_-¿Qué harás tú?_

_-¿A qué te refieres?_

_-Te quedas, ¿o qué?_

_-Yo… -lucía angustiada. -Sí, sí. Me quedo. Ron, le dijimos a Harry que iríamos con él, que lo ayudaríamos…_

_-Lo entiendo, lo eliges a él._

_-Ron, no, por favor, vuelve ¡vuelve!_

Sus pies lo llevan torpemente fuera de la tienda, va tan rápido que a duras penas se da tiempo de voltear hacia ellos, de descubrir como desaparece todo a sus espaldas y de ver que va sin rumbo marcado. En cuestión de segundos se encontrará perdido, y no habrá vuelta atrás.

Y balbucea por lo bajo palabras ininteligibles, asegurando que cada una de ellas hieran a las personas que ha dejado atrás, a aquellas personas que se decían sus amigos, a Hermione. Y él poco viento que corre en el prado le va despeinando el cabello que ahora luce largo y uniforme con su rostro por la furia. Avanza dos pasos más y una rama le roza el rostro, dejándole una leve marca en la mejilla. Y la conjunción de todo parece hacer click en su cabeza, y su pecho duele como si Harry le hubiera dado un golpe, como si sus amigos le hubieran dado una bofetada para que se calmara. Como si Hermione le hubiera besado impulsivamente por segundos para luego abandonarlo para siempre. Su mente da vueltas, se marea.

-¿Qué he hecho?-

Sus pies se voltean automáticamente. Su mente trata de recordar los pasos andados mientras su corazón se acelera tanto como lo permite su organismo. Y se da cuenta del error que acaba de cometer, de que está decidido a volver y quedarse con ellos hasta que todo esto termine bien… o mal. Está decidido a cumplir su promesa a Hermione de protegerla, de acompañarla. En sus ojos se nota como la frustración va cediendo en él. Pues lleva andado varios metros y no logra hallar nada.

-Los encontraré… los encontraré- Y con cada palabra sus deseos se van desvaneciendo. Con cada paso se siente la peor persona del mundo, y en segundos localiza una voz que lo llama, pero todavía está muy lejos. Comienza a correr con la fuerza que es capaz, concentrado firmemente en el aire que lleva el ruido de aquella dulce melodía que se quiebra cuando pronuncia su nombre con dolor.

La voz cesa, y él se cae rendido en el suelo. Pasan minutos sin que se mueva, para sentir como una mano lo toma por el hombro… aprisionándolo, mientras la otra va a su boca para evitar que emita sonido alguno. Y su mente solo piensa en ella, su corazón lo envía con ella para que no se termine de romper.

**~O-O~**

Se rodea las rodillas con sus brazos y hunde su cabeza entre ellas para asegurarse que el dolor sea mitigado por la fuerte presión que hace ella misma con su cuerpo. Quiere dejar todo de lado, concentrarse. Fijar por completo su mente en la misión de ayudar a Harry hasta el final, ahora que sólo cuenta con ella. Su cabeza, que da vueltas a mil por hora con la partida reciente de Ron, no puede pensar en nada más que la desolación, en nada más que las mentiras que le dijo él cuando juro acompañarla, cuando juró que estaría por ella y con ella al menos en lo que ayudaban a Harry. Y sus convulsiones son más fuertes mientras llora en un rincón de la tienda.

Harry la ve y no cree poder hacer nada, ella simplemente no quiere hablar con él, y a ella ya le importa poco que él se dé cuenta de lo que realmente siente por Ron. Le importa poco que él sufra por verla en esas condiciones, pero es que tampoco sabe como pasar el momento de otra forma. Y las semanas pasan, y ellos se alejan. Les duele a ambos estar separados, y el silencio parece la mejor forma de demostrarlo. Ninguno quiere dar el primer paso, ninguno quiere presionar más la llaga.

Comienzan a desaparecer y aparecer con más precauciones de las necesarias, Hermione sabe que así será imposible que Ron los encuentre, pero a estas alturas ella ya cree imposible que si quiera los siga buscando, posiblemente esté más cómodo en algún sillón despatarrado y durmiendo . Y aunque no quiera ceder al sentimiento, sabe que cada vez su confianza en Ron va cayendo, sin embargo no deja que avance demasiado. Ella aún lo quiere. Lo quiere lo suficiente para echarlo de menos, para perdonarlo después de todo. Sólo lamenta no haberle dicho antes cara a cara lo que ahora acepta sin problemas. Lo quiere.

**~O-O~**

Sus pasos son cuidadosos, prefiere hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar sospechas que lo hagan caer nuevamente en mano de los "snatchers". Su respiración casi es imperceptible y los latidos de su corazón no lo dejan en paz. Sabe que los tiene que encontrar.

Desde que la voz de Hermione salió del iluminador, algo en su corazón rebota como si tuviera un mecanismo de gruesos resortes, y le duele el pecho de tanto que lo deja andar. La verdad es que nunca se ha dado por vencido, y ahora que tiene información nueva, ya ni siquiera duda regresar con ellos, mientras toma su mochila cargada con nuevos objetos de utilidad y alguno que otro bocadillo que le ha preparado Fleur. Le da un fuerte apretón a Bill y desaparece en el jardín de Shell Cottage.

Y cuando atrae la pequeña luz del artefacto al entrar en su cuerpo, el brusco movimiento que da le indica que está siendo transportado de nuevo a un paraje con árboles lejanos. Y al resguardo de uno, se sienta a esperar, cuando un reflejo a unos 10 metros lo deja sin aliento.

Se para inmediatamente a sabiendas que posiblemente sólo sea su imaginación, no ha dormido lo suficiente y la mente suele jugarle estos trucos. Pero cuando los sinuosos movimientos de la brillante figura se acercan hacia donde él está, sus ojos brillan de admiración y no puede dejar de verla. Incluso aunque siente que hay alguien más tras él. Y ahí es cuando se da cuenta de que es un animal muy parecido a un ciervo. "El ciervo de Harry", y sus pasos comienzan a seguirla cuidadosamente a sabiendas que puede ser una trampa, voltea rápidamente al escuchar unos arbustos crujir que tras un momento de vacilación, olvida por concluir que sólo ha sido el viento.

Y su corazón lo golpea con dureza, cuando ve una sombra a lo lejos desplazarse en la misma dirección que lo hace el ciervo. Cuando ve que no es el único que ha sido maravillado y su mente le da una respuesta rápida. Y avanza más deprisa para asegurarse que es él. Pero, ¿Qué haría persiguiendo su propio patronus?

Y cuando se descuida, la figura se detiene junto a un estanquillo de agua, parece congelada, porque cuando trata de alcanzarla sus manos no pasan más allá de la superficie. Y ve, como con un rápido movimiento de la varita, la fina capa de nieve hace un ruido magnificado diez veces por el eco, y se quiebra al instante. Se encuentra tan concentrado en lo que hace la persona en posesión de la varita que ha perdido el momento en el que el brillante patronus ha desaparecido. Cuando observa que las intenciones son saltar, comienza a avanzar rápidamente hacia el lugar.

Comienza a correr, cuando el choque del pesado cuerpo da contra el agua que debe estar al menos bajo cero, y su preocupación va para cualquier clase de loco que en semejantes condiciones se haya atrevido a saltar. Cuando llega a la orilla, el mismo frío que recorre el bosque se cuela por su nuca y recorre por completo su espina dorsal.

"Harry"

Y sin duda alguna, se agacha en la rasposa superficie mientras trata de ver las condiciones en que se encuentra su amigo. Su única oportunidad y salta. El frío se cuela por cada parte de su cuerpo, mientras que su reacción inmediata es tomar la espada filosa que se encuentra en el fondo y arrancar de un solo tirón, aquello que apresa el pecho de Harry. Y lo impulsa fuera del agua, mientras se mueve violentamente a su alrededor tratando de contener la respiración y salir con los dos objetos en la mano.

_-¿Acaso… estás… loco?-_

Y siente como algo muy parecido a una inmensa alegría comienza albergarse en su pecho. Sabe que al encontrar a su amigo es un paso más cerca de ella. La ansiedad tumba todos los sentimientos restantes y tiene la enorme necesidad de preguntarle por Hermione, pero se detiene. Porque aún no sabe cómo será recibido, y a decir verdad, prefiere no albergar esperanzas.

Y entonces como si nada, de un minuto a otro parece que ya nada los separa, que la amistad es fuerte y que están dispuestos a luchar contra lo que sea. Sus manos dejan caer la espada sobre su costado y aterrado afronta la decisión que ha tomado Harry, él tiene que terminar con el Horcrux, con aquel estúpido objeto que los alejó alguna vez, con aquel objeto que no ha hecho otra cosa que hacerlo traicionar a sus amigos. Y Hermione vuelve a su pensamiento con más fuerza. ¿Qué por qué no puedo hacerlo?

_-¡Porque esa cosa me hace mal!- dijo Ron, alejándose del relicario que yacía_ _sobre la roca-. ¡No puedo hacerlo! No voy a inventar excusas, por cómo me comporté,_ _pero me afecta más a mí que a ti y a Hermione, me hizo pensar cosas - cosas que de_ _todos modos estaba pensando, pero lo empeoró todo. _

_No puedo explicarlo, y luego me lo sacaba y ordenaba mis pensamientos otra vez, y luego tendría que volver a ponerme esa cosa - ¡No puedo hacerlo Harry!_

Pero entonces la decisión va sacando luz en su cabeza, y sabe que lo tiene que hacer, que tiene que acabar con el horcrux si lo que quiere es que su amistad perdure, si lo que quiere es que ella lo perdone. Y ve la posibilidad, de llegar a la tienda y mostrarle a Hermione el objeto que tanto sueño les ha quitado, valientemente destruido por su mano. Valientemente destruido para ella, sólo para ella. Su mente regresa cuando Harry le da las instrucciones, y sin más, se oye un suave click cuando las palabras indicadas son pronunciadas. Su mente se nubla, como tantas veces lo hizo en posesión de ese objeto maldito, pero él ya está preparado… para lo que sea…

-_El menos amado, siempre, por la madre que deseaba una hija... El menos amado, ahora, por la muchacha que prefiere a tu amigo... El segundo mejor, siempre, eternamente en las sombras de otro..._

_-¿Por qué regresaste? Estábamos mejor sin ti, más felices sin ti, contentos con_ _tu ausencia... nos reíamos de tu estupidez, tu cobardía, tu presunción..._

_-¿Quién podría mirarte, quién jamás te miraría a ti, al lado de Harry Potter? ¿Qué has hecho, comparado con el Elegido? ¿Qué eres tú, comparado con El-Niño-Que-Vivió?_

…preparado para lo que sea, excepto para eso, y su corazón se estruja sintiendo como el dolor lo va atravesando, una parte de él sabe que sólo son sus peores temores reflejados. Que en el momento que él quiera, toma control de la situación y ahí acaba todo, pero algo pasa que no su razón no reacciona, y lo sigue acuchillando cada vez más. Y entonces sucede… se besan.

Las dos imágenes que se encuentran justo enfrente de él con los rostros de sus amigos, sus mejores amigos, el rostro de ella y el de él se besan. Siente recorrer una inmensa rabia por aceptar llegar hasta este punto, que ese objeto tan pequeño lo convierta en una terrible persona capaz de pensar mal de ambos, y se hace para atrás para tomar fuerzas. Cuando atraviesa el corazón del pequeño relicario, siente como todo va cediendo y su mente se va despejando, siente como todo lo que ha pensado y visto son tonterías. Y entonces Harry lo ve con preocupación.

Y va comprendiendo sus palabras, va aceptando que lo que dice Harry es verdad, que no tiene por qué creer que guste de Hermione, y mucho menos que ella lo prefiera por ser menos que Ron. Su pecho se vuelve a inflar y quiere correr hacia donde está ella y hacerle partícipe de su osadía. La verdad es que comienza a tener miedo de su reacción y sigue a Harry dentro de la tienda, tímido.

Y la ve ahí, parada a unos pocos metros de él, con el rostro desencajado de la sorpresa, mientras se recrimina mentalmente porque la única reacción que ha tenido es darle una sonrisa tonta.

Agradece enormemente poder ver de nuevo sus ojos. Con eso se cree por demás afortunado, cuando siente una fuerte reprenda de golpes.

**~O-O~**

Su sueño ha sido difícil las últimas horas, su mente no le da otro reflejo que el rostro de Ron sonriendo, comiendo, alejándose de ella. Y se mueve molesta entre la manta cuando los fuertes gritos de Harry la despiertan, y su desesperación aumenta cuando el aludido no responde nada más. Sale corriendo a la entrada y lo ve.

Su cuerpo experimenta miles de sensaciones a la vez, porque se alegra de verlo vivo, de verlo entero y de regreso, de regreso con ella. Y su corazón salta de emoción, mientras él esboza una tonta sonrisa y su cabeza reacciona, sabe que está mal, que si regresó tiene sus motivos y sus meritos pero a estas alturas, le importa un pepino, y decide que no le dará el perdón así tan fácil. Y con la furia contenida por semanas que sintió fueron eternas, se abalanza contra Ron para propinarle cualquier clase de golpes, cualquiera que le haga sentir si quiera una mínima parte de lo que ella sintió cuando él la abandonó. Porque sí, a ella fue la que abandonó, a nadie más. Y sabe que ese pensamiento es egoísta pero no le importa y le recorre el cuerpo a puños.

_-¡Salí corriendo detrás tuyo! ¡Te llamé! Te rogué que regresaras."_

Y su boca se abre para decir lo que siente, lo que siente realmente, que fue capaz de rogarle para que no se fuera, que era capaz de cargar el relicario ella sola si era necesario, pero sus excusas parecen vagas y ella no siente las ganas de escucharlo más. Sabe que sólo son excusas para algo que hizo.

Pero cuando ve la brillante espada de Gryffindor en sus manos, su mente le pide un descanso, y ve como Ron se alza orgulloso de su historia, de cómo la cuenta sólo para que ella la escuche, para que se convenza y lo perdone. Y su corazón le grita que lo hace encantada, mientras su mente va cediendo al decirle que "quizás lo haga". Ron la voltea a ver en contadas ocasiones con los ojos expectantes y brillantes, y ella sabe que la quiere, que la historia es verdadera, y que sabe que de cualquier forma, él ya estaba perdonado incluso antes de partir.

_Sí- dijo Ron-. Podría haber sido peor. ¿Recuerdas esos pájaros que me tiró encima?_

_-Aún no lo he descartado- provino la voz de Hermione, ahogada desde debajo de sus sábanas, pero Harry vio a Ron sonreír levemente a la vez que sacaba su pijama marrón de su mochila.

* * *

_

Beteo: Náyades... ¡Sabes de sobra todo lo que te agradezco! Un beso enorme...

Y si te gustó la historia y no me dejaste rr's... gracias de todos modos por darle la oportunidad. Sowelu~


End file.
